Komyo Amatera
Komyo Amatera is a young woman within the ranks of the Liberation Sector, working under Nicaiah Metake as a member in Sector 0. She is the wielder of an Ars-type weapon called Aethereus Votum: Aura. Personality Komyo is typically seen to be shy around other people but is one of the most kind-hearted in the cast who wishes to see the endless war between humanity end so the world can heal. With a wide appreciation to all living beings, she always seems to be lively and enjoys conversation with others, having little issues making friends when she overcomes her shy aspect. Tending to remain open minded, Komyo tends to be in good spirits, but it can easily be flattened; her naive nature is easily exploited and her issues with doubt or being too timid can work against her. She opposes the NOS' ways of thinking and is very opposed to using any form of life as a tool. She would much rather let people control their own lives, leaving it up to them to take responsibility for their own actions. Because the current NOS want to prevent the world from ever changing beyond their control, so that they can prevent any calamity or unexpected events, Komyo sees them as a power that ultimately is hurting people more than helping them, calling it a false hope and peace, whereas she's been raised to believe the LS can give people a true freedom. This puts her against people like Reiga and Siegfried. Komyo is somewhat in touch with her own and other's emotion-- although Nicaiah mentioned it could be a side effect of her weapon. When Komyo is saddened or doubtful, her energy and spirit seem to go with it. This is included when around others who are cynical or ill. When she's alongside people who are giving positive emotion, she'll respond in kind. Her desire seems to be to seek a way to unite the world between humanity and the Prime fields, the AIP, a world like that, she believes the Azure and mankind would be safe in. Appearance Komyo is a girl with shoulder-length frayed brownish blonde hair and bluish green eyes. She has a fair complexion and a slim build. She wears a Liberation Sector uniform with a white and gold color scheme. The uniform's sleeves are shortened to just beneath above her elbows and there are two long red straps that go from one shoulder to the other with a metallic piece joining them. Covering her neck down is a primarily white top that is elongated with some extra cloth at the sides to flow at her hips with gold trimming. The back of the outfit below the neck area is left semi-exposed. Slung around her waist is a lengthy red strap and belt with metallic bits that serves to hold the Aethereus Votum: Aura. Beneath her hips are black leggings that run to her white military boots with gold trim and a steel toe. History While it's unknown who her parents were, Komyo was looked after and raised by Nicaiah and Ange of the Liberation Sector. Her weapon, the Aethereus Votum, is from Ange and is a weapon that was entrusted to her. Living within Izanagi (Origins) Komyo was raised in the Independent City called Izanagi, originally the city was quite large and belonged to neither Government, in particular, being a sovereign and refuge city during the time of the Third War. Komyo remembers a certain harmony established in it when speaking about it. Considered one of the oldest and most sacred cities, a young Komyo knew two others in it. The three were all close friends and seemed to be unaware of the events going on, as the city was incredibly protected. The Siege on Izanagi (Phantom Operations) During the Phantom Operations or possibly before it, there was a sudden siege by the NOS' on Izanagi. The city defenses were breached, with the NOS seeking the appearance of certain Irregularities within the city. Komyo witnessed their home come under siege, uncertain of the cause besides rumors. While she remained unaware, the NOS ruthlessly attacked the city as the Sequence Intelligence Agency would try to gain control over it. Ultimately, Izanagi was sealed off entirely by the end of the Phantom Operations and is now considered the most heavily guarded city-- leaving her home lost and her unable to return. A young Komyo was quickly located by Ange who escaped the NOS' attempts on her life. Komyo wondered abou her friends, but wouldn't get to know their fate. They would also bring the blade, Aetherus Votum which Ange retrieved. Being separated from her friends hurt her greatly, believing they perished to the NOS, she watched her home be taken away. The Liberation Sector (Post Phantom Operations) Komyo was looked after by Ange and brought under the care of the Liberation Sector who believed would take care of the girl after a large conflict had occurred in her previous home now owned by the Government. Alongside Ange and an unnamed guardian which perished in the battle with NOS, the two came to look after her under LS care along with the blade she’d come to inherit. Nicaiah and Ange had a relationship like family members and Nicaiah had agreed to help look after Komyo at her request. Komyo grew up to learn about the Rogue Sector’s causes and loved the ideas they fought for, however, she was present during the large split between it, and Nicaiah kept her far away from its influences. Komyo never truly accepted the reality of the world outside and was one who had a natural affinity for good natures. She was fascinated by the talk of the Azure’s power and the people connected to it and stories saying it would return one day to help their world recover from its damaged, dying state. She was present during the lectures of the Azure and the Goddess they believed in- despite Nicaiah’s clear disagreements of all of it. She was also friends with Byakai and Nicaiah’s affiliate ally who’d come by now and again. Byakai, Morkuv’s son had a liking of her views and helped her in combat training, she was there for him during his rough time when his father had been reported to be killed by the Sequence Intelligence Agency. When Byakai left LS, Komyo lost a lot of her will to train as she was alone. Events in Kanayama (Rebellion Sequence) After various situations leading up to Nex's own arrival in Kanayama- she was eventually put into the military, much to Ange’s dismay. Even so, the Liberation Sector wanted to see her growth to help the people, and Komyo held a hope and desire to end the war and suffering that fills the world, believing in their better tomorrow. Meeting Serza (Origins) She completed her training and soon learned from the higher ups in Sector 51 her part in stopping the NOS' current iron grip on the world and its souls. In this time, she was appointed the ex-SIA opperative and Lt General Serza as her new superior, who Nicaiah mentioned would protect her under their agreement. They would search together for a way to help her become a part of healing the world and gaining strength, using Serza's knowledge of the SIA's resources and information to hopefully locate their answers. However, Komyo wasn't ever completely comfortable with Serza, as she's experienced his past personality. Storylines Trivia *Komyo's weapon she commonly calls "Aura" is actually a Latin word for Radiance, and as such, pronounced differently from the English word aura. Its proper pronunciation is "Aoraa". Navigation Category:Neutral Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Protagonist Category:LSZ Category:B-tier Character Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Origins Characters Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakenings Characters Category:Destroyers of Truth Characters Category:0th Sector